The Unconditional Vow
by Rosemonde
Summary: Suffering from Dissociative Identity Disorder, Rin has another personality, "Len", based off of her dead twin brother; the personalities 'love' each other. Both personalities suffer from heterophobia; afraid the other gender will take "Rin"/"Len", they're EXTREMELY possessive of each other, stopping at NOTHING! Even if that means toying with others' sanity, emotions and lives.
1. Chapter 1

**The italicized part in the beginning is Rin's memories blurring with reality a bit . . . **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid or anything! ^^ **

**Please enjoy, and please review! Thanks for checking "The Unconditional Vow"~ Oh, and it can get really . . . angst, sadistic and such . . . If you're looking for a sweet romance between Rin and Len with a couple of hitches in their relationship, then this is _definitely_ not for you. Hopefully that doesn't scare you away though, because it's got a heavy romance aspect between Rin and Len, as well as other Vocaloid characters; it's just a bit more . . . Twisted.****  
**

* * *

"_Neh, brother, we'll always be together, forever, right?"_ _Rin asked, looking over at Len._

_Her twin smiled back at her, replying, "Yes, of course."_

_She grinned. Taking both of his hands in hers, she pressed, "Promise that we'll be together – until death do us part."_

_Lacing their fingers together, Len squeezed her hands and answers, "Even beyond death, I promise."_

_Rin closed her eyes at the thought, reveling in the bliss of a promise forged between two four-year-olds. She felt a light pressure on her lips, soft and warm to the touch, as though the delicate flesh of lips connecting was caramel melting in her mouth._

Opening her eyes, she stares at a pair of eyes identical to hers. The cold feeling of glass pressed against her forehead is contrasted by the heat flushing her cheeks into a deep shade of scarlet.

"Len . . . I love you," Rin murmurs wistfully, touching the mirror with the tips of her fingers. He does the same, perfectly aligning their fingers only at the tips. She can feel a smile faintly curve her lips, the tightening of her chest speeding up the pace of her throbbing heart.

She looks at him then; Len is staring at her, too, with a slight smile. His blue eyes catch the bathroom light in such a way that those blue irises resemble the ocean, so deep, passionate, moving . . . And alive. Very much alive.

"I love you, Rin," Len murmurs in a perfectly matched tone to hers. Then he kisses her lightly on the lips. It's only the connection of their lips, a kiss that seemed so icy cold the first few moments their love was sealed with a peck, but then gradually they can feel each other's heat.

From the other room, voices seep through the cracked door, muffled but still intelligible. The words of the outsiders drift into the bathroom, smothering the air with their unpleasant talk. The most apparent voice is Dr. Yagami's, an old man of 'great' stature in mental health research and diagnosis that she has to visit once every month; recently Len's been kind enough to accompany her to these meetings, though, even if they are dreadful to withstand. Sometimes Len even helps answer those awful questions Dr. Yagami always asks her.

"Her symptoms of Dissociative Identity Disorder have worsened. 'Len' is coming out much more frequently than documented shortly after her brother's death-"

Their mother suddenly cuts Dr. Yagami off, shouting in disbelief, "It's been ten years since that incident! She was only four at the time! It's a wonder she can even remember Len! Why now? Why now does this _other_ half come out? That thing should have never been born, much less revived in our only child as a second personality!"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out-"

"Don't pay attention to such unpleasant matters," Len whispers to Rin, drawing her attention away from their parents' and Dr. Yagami's discussion.

"Ah . . ." Rin sighs, turning back to her brother, "yes, you're right. So, what game shall we play today, Len?"

Len's hand leaves hers, and his cheerful face suddenly smooths over into a cold, impenetrable mask. "Maybe . . . Maybe we could just talk this time?"

Suddenly his face contorts to that of hurt. Rin's chest feels as though a great weight has been placed there, making it nearly impossible for her to breathe. "What . . ." she asks quietly, "what do you want to talk about?"

Len's expression hardens to that of threatening anger. He hisses to her, "That boy from school, Kaito."

Rin's face grows pale from fear at being discovered, and her brother's pallor whitens from the blood draining his face out of hatred.

"He's my friend. Kaito's my friend," she explains pleadingly.

Len slams his fist against the bathroom counter, glaring at Rin with eyes fixated on hers. "Stay away from him."

In incredulity, Rin begins to protest.

Len's eyes hold in their depths something beyond anger: hurt. He yells back at her, "_We made a promise! _We'll stay together _forever_. _Nothing_ will get in the way of that!"

Complying, Rin murmurs, "Yes, and-"

The bathroom door slams open, revealing three adults' forms all crowding to see into the restroom.

"Who are you talking to?" Dr. Yagami screams at Rin, alarm contorting his elderly features. His face is flushed from the exertion of reaching the door after hearing Len's outburst.

Rin peers at their parents' faces, neither happy to see Len.

Glancing back at Rin, Len mutters to her, "See? They hate me . . . They hate us . . . Being together. Why is that, I wonder?"

"What-?" Their mother and father, disturbed and horrified, gasp in unison.

"Mother, Father, we love each other!" Rin turns to the adults, desperately trying to make them see the reality of the situation.

"Yes . . . Mother, Father . . ." Len flashes them a smile, "We love each other _very_ much." Len then proceeds to sensually, possessively, caress Rin's waist, and Rin lets out a little giggle.

She bites her lip in embarrassment. "L- Len... Don't do this in front of others..."

"_Blasphemy!_" Dr. Yagami screams, leaving the bathroom doorway to go retrieve something, a phone most likely.

"Doctor! Please, no!" Their parents call to the old man in unison, advancing on Dr. Yagami with wild, panicked gestures.

Their father continues, "The Kagamine family is composed of several conglomerates! Having a daughter . . . Like _that_ will tarnish our reputation!"

"Yes, Doctor!" their mother pitches in, "we'll pay you any amount you ask for! Just please, just do _something_ to even make her _appear _normal would be fine!"

"So you're . . ." Dr. Yagami reaffirms questioningly, almost in utter skepticism at the ridiculous request, "bribing me to keep quiet about this?"

"Yes!" their parents confirm in synchronized voices.

Dr. Yagami hesitates, but eventually comes to a conclusion that satisfies him. "Fine . . . I will help; on one condition: an extra five thousand dollars for every visit, which will be increasing to once every two weeks. Also, if this is found out, I had _no part _in it, you hear?"

"Yes- fine!" their father answers, not even pausing to think about what he'd just agreed to.

The old man looks down at his watch, saying hurriedly, "Alright then, help me with her. I'll admission a sedative as well, to have enough time to prescribe you the medications needed."

Their parents advance on Rin once the doctor leaves the room, each taking grasp of one of her arms and begin lifting her up.

"No!" she screeches, clawing at whatever flesh her fingernails could rake across. She begins kicking at them, and their parents decidedly take hold of her legs. They begin dragging Rin out of the bathroom slowly, pulling her struggling body weight with each heave.

"Rin!" Len screams, struggling violently to free himself to embrace her.

"Len!" Rin calls back, tears streaming down her face.

Their father slams the bathroom door shut, but in the process Rin got ahold of his ankle. Yanking down hard, Rin makes her father lose balance, making him topple to the ground. Scrambling on top of him, Rin grabs at his throat with both of her talon-like hands.

Choking their father, Len murmurs to him, their faces only an inch apart, "You selfish old _bastard_! You're trying to take Rin away from me – to keep her all to yourself!"

Their father's eyes were becoming red, similar to how they would appear bloodshot.

"Stop . . . It!" Their mother yells, swinging her bag at Len's head. Rin ducks, making her mother miss. Taking the short moment of stun throughout the room, Rin pounces on their mother, pinning her to the ground by her neck. In the background, their father's coughing and gasping for breath act as a clock counting down the Rin's snapping point.

Rin yells, "You _bitch_! You can't have him! You can't take Len away from me again! I'll kill-"

There's a sharp sting in Rin's neck, cutting her off mid-sentence. Everything goes still, not a noise to be detected by her ears other than an ascending ringing. Dark spots dash across her vision like little insects gnawing away at her eyes. She can feel herself screaming, but she can't hear . . . Rin can feel herself pounding on her head, but she can't see her fists . . .

And then all went as concealing as the darkest night, void of any and all feeling and sense; her consciousness plummets into the unknown abyss known as the embrace of unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**The reason "Len" can get a bit . . . Cruel, is because that's Rin's guilt about her brother's death, thus she's hating on herself. Also, when Len touches her, it's one of Rin's hands; basically, Len controls one hand while Rin controls the other (though it's not specifically half a body is designated to one personality). Just thought I would make that clear . . . Please enjoy, though!**

* * *

The bedroom doors creak open slowly, the hinges of the large set of doors complaining as someone encroaches on _their_ domain; serving as an alarm for an outsider's approach, the doors speak to them of others listening in on private conversations, private moments. Today they serve as merely a meaningless noise, adding to the suspense of whoever brings them their tainted food that is riddled with medication. The terror of walking into the depths of their dark room, where they lie in their bed quietly, must be immense for the house staff. So the trespasser leaves the door open just a crack as they venture past the doll collects and plush furniture, allowing for a single stream of false light to keep their connections outside of the room where Rin and Len lay dormant for over three days. Soon they hear the door moan once more, that sliver of golden light dissipate into the embrace of darkness, and they know they are alone; Rin and Len are left to their own devices, tucked into their large bed together, not a soul in the world aware of them but themselves.

Rin's stomach growls at the scent of freshly baked bread, but the restraints of knowledge keep her bedridden and unwilling to approach the medicated food.

"Neh, Len," Rin whispers, "why do they try to poison us?" She grasps one of her stuffed animals – a pink bunny with an eye patch. Silently Rin buries her face into the plush, feeling the soft cloth against her face.

"It's because they hate me – hate us," Len answers. He moves the bunny from in front of Rin's face, delicately tracing the lines of her cheek with his fingertips.

"But why? We haven't done anything, have we?" Rin cries, clutching his hand within her quavering grasp.

Len smiles at her; Rin doesn't need to see his smile because she can feel it, sense the warmth he gives off for her and her alone.

"No . . ." Len murmurs to her, "No, we haven't. They blame us for things they've done."

"What do you mean?" Rin asks quietly, lifting her chin to sink into his touch more.

"Well," Len begins, pausing to think a moment, "They're trying to cover things up, keep you silent, by making you forget with all sorts of awful medication."

Rin hesitates before pressing onto the subject, "Cover up what?"

Len laughs, a tear rolling down his cheek at the question. Rin just feels sad at the thought of everyone hating Len – hating them – to the point that a tear of desperation brims over her bottom eyelashes. She doesn't want to leave Len ever. Not ever. But they promised . . . So they won't have to; at this thought she laughs from relief.

Quiet reigns the distilled air.

"Len?" Rin calls his name, worried he might leave her.

"Ah . . ." Len mutters under his breath, then states a little louder, "About how they killed me."

Rin remains silent, the only sense of reality tying her to the realm of the present being Len's touch.

"You remember, right? How they killed me?" Len inquires after Rin's hush pervaded their conversation.

". . . ."

"You remember . . . How they touched me . . ? Those three boys . . . Who took us . . ?" Len continues, "They touched you, too . . . Right here." His fingers move down to a place concealed by blanketing.

"L- Len! Stop, that's-" Rin struggles slightly, uncomfortable to where Len is pointing.

"My place. The only place that I should know . . . Yet those boys took our most secret place for their own, didn't they? That's the reason . . . Why we killed them, right?" Slowly slipping the blanket down the bed, Len's fingers hook around the bottom of Rin's nightgown, pulling the dress up her body until he reaches her chest. Len follows the faint sloping of Rin's flat stomach, playing softly with her naval.

Blushing, Rin's senses are intoxicated. "L . . . L- Len! Stop!" She tries pushing his hand away, but her efforts come to no avail.

Then his fingernail moves a few inches down until he meets lacy cloth.

"Len, _no_!" Rin screams, her whole body shaking from both terror and anticipation.

His movements stop, but he doesn't remove his touch from her body, either. No, it's as if Len froze, the time for Len having stopped like a sudden death.

". . . no?" Len hisses after a while, "Did you just say . . . no?"

"Yes- no- I . . ." Rin stutters, taken aback by Len's anger. Helplessly confused, she doesn't finish her thought.

"You? You just . . . What? _This is my property. _I _died_ protecting _you_, protecting _this_!" Len digs his fingernail into her skin, twisting the angle so that the mark left on her pale skin is more than just a single crescent. "You have the audacity to defy me this?"

Rin, crying now, can feel Len's tear of betrayal drip onto her face. "Len . . . I'm sorry . . ."

Suddenly softening, Len's warmth returns. "No . . . I'm sorry for hurting you . . . My beloved, lovely sister." Bowing his head, Len kisses the top of Rin's hand.

Smiling, Rin responds affectionately, "Len . . ."

"But there's a punishment," Len mentions, tilting his loving smile into a crooked, cruel grin, "you are mine. Get close to any other man, and I'll kill them. I swear on the promise we made that day, I will kill them as I did those boys . . ."

"Yes, Len," Rin complies while closing her heavy eyelids of her blinded eyes, her voice and smile growing fainter as sleep begins to consume her consciousness, "I understand. The same . . . Goes for you."

Chuckling slightly, Len says in a muted voice, "I love you, Rin."

Giggling softly, Rin answers with all the strength she had left tying her to the realm of reality, "I love you . . . too . . . Len . . ."

The moment the lights dimmed on reality, the nostalgic picture show begins, revealing to an unconscious Rin her worst memories that are kept hidden under lock and key . . . The only one who can pick the lock sealing these memories being Rin's beloved Len . . . The key to her despair, the source of her present suffering . . .

* * *

**As usual, I don't own Vocaloid . . . Y'know, all of that fun stuff. BUT, I _am _writing this little author's note to notify everyone who's still reading "The Unconditional Vow": up next (strictly the next chapter) is the past of how Len died and why Rin is haunted by Len's memory to the extent that she is! It will mainly be memory, so when you see all italicized _ everything _then that's why. Please keep up with it. Until then, please enjoy! And I thank you for taking your time to read "The Unconditional Vow"~! Do give feedback and support (or the opposite, if you really feel that way...) if you liked (or hated . . ?) this! The more reviews and views I get typically correlates with how fast a bring out new chapters to an ff, so . . .**


	3. Chapter 3

**"_Nēchan" means "Sis" in Japanese._**

**Also, just as a heads up, there is nothing happy about this chapter. Absolutely nothing. This is the memory of how Rin became mentally unstable and how Len died . . . Ah, and I don't own Vocaloid.**

* * *

"_Neh, Nēchan, let's play a game~" Kai says, tugging on Rin's sleeve. He looks up at her with big, innocent eyes, watching as Rin's expression transitions from surprise to affection._

_Taking on the big sister role, a four-year-old Rin grins back at the boy who is only a couple months younger than she. "What game do you want to play?" she asks him, standing up from where they sit and rubs the snow from her skirt._

"_Hide-and-seek!" Yuki chimes in, hugging Kai from behind. Ren stands a couple feet away, staring at the frozen landscape with a bored expression._

_These three boys are triplets; identical appearances, Rin and Len took to them for their likeness – they felt a connection of understanding. Soon after becoming acquaintances, the twins and triplets became closer than their parents' had expected._

"_Fine," Len answers reluctantly to Yuki, "but me and Rin are a team." Len hooks Rin's arm with his, and, glaring down at Kai and Yuki, sticks his tongue out at them._

"_Nēchan!" the two complain to Rin, glancing at Len accusingly every once in a while._

_Smiling, she responds, complying, "Brother and I will be 'it' first . . ."_

"_No!" Kai yells, "I want to be in a team with Nēchan, too!" He slams his fists against the ground, sending plumes of snow into the cold, distilled air._

"_Too bad," Len hisses, pulling Rin closer to him, hugging her in a possessive manner._

_Ren remains silent, but he flits his stare to the commotion the other boys are making. He then moves his gaze slowly to Rin, who is trying to calm everyone down. Sighing at the pitiful sight, Ren mutters, "Count to one hundred."_

_Sending Ren a thankful look, Rin closes her eyes and begins counting. Len follows her example._

"_One . . . Two . . . Three . . ." Len and Rin murmur in unison, their voices just loud enough to intimidate Kai and Yuki into sprinting off to find a hiding spot. Ren, on the other hand, takes his time._

The snow would give away their hiding places anyways, so why bother playing hide-and-seek? _Len thinks, suspicious of the trio. He slightly opens his eyes and sees the boys clustered together, as if they're heatedly debating something. _Idiots . . . _Len mentally scoffs at them. He was about to shut his eyes once more when he sees the brothers all go into the storage shed. The three boys glanced nervously at Rin and Len before closing the door to the small building, cutting off Len's vision of them._

"_Ninety-nine . . . One hundred!" Rin calls loudly, signifying the search would begin. Turning to her brother, Rin asks Len with a questioning expression, "Why did you stop counting, Len?"_

"_Ah . . ." he answers, quickly coming up with the excuse, "I thought it was pointless having two people count . . ."_

"_Oh . . . I guess that's true . . ." Spinning around, Rin notices the footprints in the snow leading to the storage shed. "Aw . . . The snow . . ." she trails off, noticing what Len already knew would happen._

"_Rin, it's cold; let's go inside," Len says. He has a bed feeling, as if following those footsteps is following a path leading to something scary . . . Something dark._

"_But what about the others?" Rin asks over her shoulder, jumping carefully into the triplets' footsteps to leave no trail of her own._

_Len says to her, a bit quieter now that they were approaching the shed, "They'll notice eventually."_

"_But they'll get cold, won't they?" Rin whispers back._

_At this Len remains silent, for he can't counter her question with any logical answer._

_Wrapping her numb fingers around the storage shed handle, Rin creaks open the door. Holding their breath as they enter, Len and Rin peer into the depths of the shadowed storage space. Edging in, each conscious, silent step at a time, Len and Rin make their way deeper into the little room._

_Len's eyes narrow, the shadow of someone's movement seen in the corner of his vision being the only warning to someone's advancement before total blackness reigns his consciousness._

"_Len!" Rin screams in terror. She watches as Kai drops the shovel to the dry floor, next to Len's unconscious, bleeding figure. Rushing over to his side, Rin is suddenly pulled backward by her forearm before she can reach him. Yuki pins her to the ground violently, but Rin's eyes never leave Len's injured face._

"_Ren, what do we do next?" Kai shouts at his brother anxiously._

_Ren moves from the confines of the dark shadows, stepping before Rin with eyes as cold as snow._

"_Well," Ren says eventually, "we do what Mom and Dad did, right?" Removing his pants, Ren flashes Rin a cruel, triumphant smile._

So Ren . . . Was like this? Then . . . Those two . . . Must . . . Scared . . ._ Rin thinks._

_Staring up at the manhood Ren bore to all those present, Rin's eyes begin to tear, obscuring her vision to outlines and blurs._

"_Hold her down," Ren barks at Yuki, whose shaking hands jump from fear before tightening their grip on Rin._

_Ren goes up behind her, and before she knew what he was doing, her lower half felt a sudden exposure to cold before a terrible pain lead to her final scream of awareness._

Pain . . ._ Rin thinks, her consciousness going in and out, _so much pain . . .

_Rin slowly moves her blue irises to look at Len, but her brother was no longer there. Gathering the strength to weakly prop herself up, Rin looks around wildly for Len. She finds herself outside, someone having dragged her from the storage shed. Crawling to the door of the small building, Rin meekly grasps the bottom edge of the door, and pulling it open, is greeted with a terrible stench of rusted metal._

The tools need cleaning . . ._ Rin notes to herself, a ghost of a smile curving her lips._

_And then the scene sank in, the horrid truth of what she saw leading to a high pitched scream. In the distance, Rin can hear the approach of shouting, worried adults._

_Len stands in a mass of red, his body so covered by the color that he almost blended in with his surroundings. In his hand, the shovel used on him earlier is full of something, holding a putrid mass of what seemed like hamburger meat._

_She hears the soft chimes of Len's laughter, and, noticing her watching, sees Len give her a warm smile. He walks over to her carefully, avoiding the remains of the triplets as he went. Reaching out to her, Len caresses her tear-streaked face in his sticky hands. Kissing her lightly on the lips, Len pulls Rin to her feet. They lean on each other, giving each other the strength to leave that terrible room._

_The light on that cloudy day seems so pure . . . So bright, that when a shrill screech pierced the sky, followed by a loud bang, Rin didn't notice when that strength left her. Toppling to the snow covered ground, Rin turns her head with a grin to look at her brother. Her brother stares, motionless, at the sky, an identical smile on his lips; in the middle of his forehead, a bullet hole lead into the remains of his head, the place of penetration covered by his blonde bangs._

_Rin's eyes widen in horror, and, still holding hands, the two twins remain motionless together. Rin's lifeless eyes just barely see the gleam of a gun in their mother's hands, the only difference from then on between her brother and she being Rin's heart was still beating while Len's was not._

Waking with a start, Rin shot up in bed. Her eyes are blinded by that same pure light of a cloudy, snowy day; their butler, Tanaka, had just opened the curtains.

"Good morning, Miss Rin," Tanaka says, nodding to her, "Please eat and get ready for school today."

* * *

**Basically, to sum this chapter up, Len protected Rin from Ren, Kai, and Yuki (Kai and Yuki were afraid of Ren, so they followed what he told them to do; Ren walked in on his parents doing /that/ and decided it looked fun because their mother was in "pain", so he wanted to try it out. Sadistic little bitch, isn't he?). Len killed the triplets with the shovel when he woke up and saw Kai and Yuki helping Ren rape an unconscious Rin, and when Len and Rin walk outside the shed, their mother is so scared to see Len covered in blood that without thinking shot Len, her only son. No on knows about this, though, other than a select few individuals; those identities will be later released in the ff.**

**Then Rin wakes up, and her family believes she's eaten the medicated food, thus "Len" isn't around (but in truth, she hasn't eaten anything in at least three days to avoid that). So now her family is sending her to school, thinking Rin is mentally stable again, which, obviously, is completely not the case.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I had a question in one of the reviews for this, so here's the answer: Rin and Len share a body, so whatever either of them does is physically shown. When Len speaks, it appears as though Rin is talking, or when they smile, I try and make it so that both Len and Rin are smiling, but for different reasons and different ways of expressing their feelings (refer to any of the mirror scenes, or the beginning of this one, where there is a mirror scene); in Ch 2, when Len is touching Rin, Rin is technically touching herself, Len is just 'controlling' her body. But, when Len and Rin kiss on the lips, or touch noses, that's only at mirrors (starts off cold because it's actually glass Rin's touching/kissing, and then gets warmer because of her body heat) because it's impossible to kiss yourself or touch noses with yourself. I hope that helped clear up some confusion!**

**Also, Kiyoteru is a Vocaloid character; I'll be introducing some less known Vocaloid characters in later chapters, so I'll tell you when and who they are when they are brought in! I don't own Vocaloid, but please don't use this plot I formed and call it your own! Thank you, and please enjoy! Feel free to comment, ask questions, say your view on a part or chapter; I enjoy getting feedback of all kinds, even if it's a flame!**

* * *

Rin stares into Len's eyes with hardened seriousness, and he does likewise. Her bangs conceal her vision for a moment as she leans down to spit overly-minty toothpaste into her bathroom sink. She pauses before looking up at Len again, cocking her head slightly to the side to keep her bangs from her eyes.

"Don't be naughty," Rin says bluntly, watching as Len's expression turns sarcastic.

Smiling at her with a guise of compliance, he responds in a cynical, surrendering tone, "Only if you're good, too."

Forcing a grin, Rin glares at Len and proceeds to explain to him, "Kaito is a friend; I have to see him, since I'm being forced to go to school."

Len's expression darkens to a cruel, angry glower. Leaning in, Len murmurs just inches from her lips, "I monopolize your everything; your body, your heart, your thoughts – they're all mine. This Kaito has taken some of what's mine . . ."

Biting her bottom lip with her canine tooth, Rin whispers, "And you are mine; that girl, _Miku_, is _your_ friend. I hate her . . . Because she has possession of my belonging."

Chewing his lip, Len pauses to collect himself. Finally, he says, "Then take her most precious thing from her. Make Miku suffer . . . Even if I have ties with her, you are mine, I am yours, together we are each other's . . . And nothing will stop us from wholly owning each other."

"Heh," Rin scoffs, "but that would put us in a dangerous predicament now, wouldn't it . . ? Dr. Yagami has his eye on us . . . If we do anything, he has the power to harm us."

"That's exactly why we _should_ make them suffer . . . Let them feel the torture we endure," Len coaxes softly, pressing his cold nose against hers.

Gazing at him lovingly, his beautiful eyes reflecting on her blue irises, Rin drowns in the depths of his affection for her. "Yes," she giggles, cheeks flushing faintly, "that sounds like a fun game~"

Pecking her on the lips, Len assures her, "Yes . . . It _will_ be fun, won't it?"

The noise of something thudding to the ground sounds in the main bedroom, calling their attention to the partially cracked doorway. Swiftly pushing the door open, the hinges groaning terribly like the sound of an off pitch revenant choir, Rin towers over the frantic maid who had fallen to the floor in shock. Crouching down, Rin watches as the maid squirms under her spiteful, unwavering gaze.

"Neh," she mutters rhetorically, "what do we have here, Len?"

"I don't know, Rin," Len answers in a playful tone, "but my guess is that we have an unexpected piece in our game."

Smiling in response to what her brother said, "But like all good pawns, this one needs to obey . . ."

Len says to the maid in a forceful manner, "Hey, Miss, do you want to play with us?"

They stare into her terrified brown eyes, the bright morning light casting a red-tinted glow within her irises and brown hair.

"Your eyes . . ." Rin whispers, tracing a fingernail under the maid's left eye, "Will be ours."

"And your lips . . ." Len continues, brushing his lips against the maid's, "Will tell us things."

Tongue slipping through her lips, Len begins probing the maid's mouth. Rin digs her fingernail into the maid's cheek, but Len's kiss blocks the sounds of agony she cries. Salty tears and the metallic taste of blood enter both of their mouths, and only when Len moves away from the maid does he lick his lips clean of any traces of their servant.

"Our little birdie . . ." Rin murmurs.

"Let's place you in a cage . . ." Len mutters.

Placing two fingers under the maid's jaw, Rin and Len say in unison, "And watch you suffer~"

Smiling, Rin asks, "Neh, Len . . . Can she fly?"

Grinning malevolently, Len answers, "Let's clip her wings and set her free."

Len pulls the maid across the room, where he opens the window. A burst of cold air flows into the room, catching her sobs as Len pushed her towards the opening. Rin shoves the maid's head outside, letting her look down at the four story drop to the ground, before dragging her back inside with a violent tug.

"She won't be of much use to us if we let her fly away..." Rin murmurs to Len.

He laughs. "Of course... But a useless birdie is best off to be let loose... You won't be useless, will you?" Len asks the maid with a pout.

She shakes her head in clipped movements.

"Hey, Miss," Rin addresses the maid while bending down, placing her palms on her bare knees, "you'll stay and play with us _every day_, won't you?"

The maid, who is caressing her bleeding wound, looks up at Rin and nods faintly.

Len glares down at their toy, kicking her in the side. The maid keels over in agony, but she doesn't let out any noises; instead the maid grips at her ribs, gasping desperately for air.

Putting his face just inches from hers, Len hisses, "You did it wrong. Address us properly; say something like, 'Yes, Master.' Or, 'Yes, Mistress.'"

The maid glances down at the floor, breathing out faintly, "Yes . . . Master and Mistress."

"Little birdie . . . Or no, should we give you a name? Len, what do you think?" Rin says, turning to her brother for advice.

"I don't know . . . Let's call her Meiko?" Len questions himself, returning the question to Rin.

His sister agrees with him, and they turn back to Meiko once more. She cringes under their reproachful glares, afraid of the future inflicted pain.

"So, Meiko . . ." they begin together, watching their servant carefully, "you know what to do, right?"

Meiko stares up at them silently, her irises dilated in terror.

"Le_n_!" Rin complains, "I'm afraid our pet is rather useless."

Len continues looking at Meiko, disregarding his sister. "Follow our every command . . . Or," Len stops himself, smiling and letting Meiko's mind wonder to the depths of her scared imagination.

"And your first mission . . ." Rin continues after her brother.

Len finishes their thought by stating in monotone, "Steal the papers pertaining to Rin and me that Dr. Yagami gave our parents. Then give them to us when you come to play tomorrow."

Rin crouches down in front of Meiko, cocking her head slightly to the side. "You'll do that for us, neh?"

Getting up and turning away without bothering to hear a consensus, Rin strolls from the bedroom with model-like grace. The double door slowly swings shut, leaving Meiko, who is still sitting still on the ground, behind them.

"Tanaka!" Rin barks at the old butler as he shuffles by with a tray, "tell Kiyoteru to bring around the car; I'll be late for school."

In an expert bow, Tanaka says, "Yes, Rin-sama."

Because of his bowing, Tanaka fails to take notice of the blood Rin wipes on her handkerchief before lightly making her way to the front door of the Kagamine mansion.

* * *

**Ah, and Meiko had just found out about "Len" existing, hence why her knees buckled out of surprise, etc etc. So nobody except their parents and Dr. Yagami, not even the house staff, know about "Len" . . . Or is that actually true? If not, how will that information be used? You'll have to wait and find out!**

******So, the next chapter is Rin, who is even more messed up than in the previous chapter, going to school; how Len will come out, what will happen as a result, how they react to those of the other genders approaching them, is highly anticipated!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I apologize for taking so long to update! I had a serious writer's block, and I'm still shaking it off . . . Anyways, this chapter is the beginning of a ton of drama and crazy plot twists, sort of a lead-in if you will! Also, the italicized "speaking" between Rin and Len is thoughts, so Rin isn't tangibly talking when it is italicized. Ah, and in the second portion of this chapter, there is a mirror since they are standing in front of the bathroom sink - just throwing that out there to hopefully lessen the confusion.  
****Anyways, I don't own Vocaloid, but this plot is completely original and developed by yours truly~ I can definitely assure you that things will be suspenseful from here on out! Please review, and I am aware that my writing may be a little less poetic than usual - I'm recovering from a writer's block and fatigue, but I just really wanted to write this chapter so people didn't think I abandoned this ff!**

* * *

_They're all staring at you, _Len tells Rin. _It makes me want to just pluck their eyes out with my fingers . . ._

Rin smiles at her brother's words, secretly happy that he cares so much for her; Len grins at the thought of those defiled eyes watching his beloved sister being blinded by his hand, the very image of Rin his and his alone to cherish.

_If you cause too much of a scene, we'll be found out, _Rin says, letting out a small, sadistic laugh. She brushes her fingertips over his hand, comforting him with an unspoken sign of understanding.

A sardonic chuckle comes from Len as he takes hold of her trailing hand within his own. _But if they can't see, then there won't be a scene for them to watch._

Squeezing the fleshy part of his palm, Rin clings to his touch. The smile abandoning her glossed lips, Rin mutters playfully, _Really . . ._

Opening the classroom door, they walk into the silent room. Len glares at everyone down the bridge of his nose, and his eyes linger on the boy with blue hair as they take their seat behind Kaito. Sinking into their seat, Len assesses Kaito's blue hair, the choppy, short layers cutting into sharp angles and catching the morning light that filters through the windows. Len begins scratching at their desk with his nails, the grating sound eerily reminiscent of nails on chalkboard but giving off a much more lasting impression of agitation and discomfort.

_His mind, to have been put in the same class as us . . . To have such little wealth and have the audacity to sit in front of us . . ._ Len hisses, the ceaseless waves of hatred emanating from him having a certain tangible aura.

_Len, we can't do anything hasty or Dr. Yagami will-_ Rin hastily reminds her brother, cringing at his anger.

_Forget that old man; Mother and Father _do _serve at least one purpose for us, _Len tells her, _that old man wouldn't dare do a thing to touch us, or rather, taint the family name, as our lovely parents had once put it._

Sighing, Rin mumbles, _Dr. Yagami isn't the only one who will be aware of us if we aren't careful . . . Neh?_

In a flash of anger, Len shoots back, _And why must we, must our relationship, be a secret?_

Grimly, Rin replies, _You yourself said it: they hate us, they hate you, they don't think you're real . . . They'll take you away from me, those nasty women who want you all for themselves, and send me to a mental institution . . ._

_Yet repulsive men try and snatch you away from me . . . But I won't let them . . . No one, _no one_, will come between us, sister. Should they try, then on pain of death I _will _kill them!_ Len proclaims defiantly.

"Eh . . . Kagamine-san . . ?" Mr. Toshima, the homeroom teacher, manages to say after a prolonged, tense silence. He fixes the position of his old-fashioned glasses with his meaty hand to help assure himself that he saw correctly with his weak, beady eyes.

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she collects herself before making eye contact with Mr. Toshima. Saying as she exhaled, Rin answers in a cheery, melodic voice, "Yes, sir?"

Turning his head slightly over the rolls of skin collected at his neck, as if angling his ear to hear her better, Mr. Toshima faintly nods in acknowledgement. "We all know you've been abroad to strengthen your health, but it's wonderful to have you back," he explain smoothly, his same words falling from his repulsive, dry mouth as they have hundreds of times.

_So this is what that woman used as an excuse . . ._ Rin mentions to Len, unimpressed.

_How predictable of that man to support such an idea . . ._ Len remarks back to Rin.

Then together, Len and Rin comment in unison, _how . . . boring . . ._

Lips curled in disgust, Rin hides her repulsed expression by ducking her head, acting embarrassed.

Lifting his head, Len replies brightly to the middle aged man, "It's _great_ to be back, sir."

"Well then . . ." Bobbing his head, Mr. Toshima turns with an unbalanced teeter on his heels to face the whiteboard once more, continuing where they had interrupted his lecture.

Taking out a spiral bound notebook and a pencil riddled with nail marks from her schoolbag, Rin quietly opens the book to a fresh page. Lines of empty space having yet to be filled with unspoken words stare blankly up at her, each horizontal stripe running across the page showing a tale that can neither be written nor told. Placing the led tip of her pencil against the paper, Rin watches the pinstriped rectangle emptily.

Then the hand holding the pencil begins to move, guiding the writing utensil to form immaculate script that reads:

_I love you so much . . . Yet you cause me so much pain . . . Oh, how much I yearn for you . . . How I wish to see you suffer, how I want you to suffer because of me . . . To prove your loyalty . . . To me, and to me alone . . . If you try to leave me, I'll keep you hidden away . . . I'll clip your wings, cut your hopes of freedom at the bud, and shackle your limbs with my burdensome love . . . If you look at someone else, I'll kill them right before your eyes that gazed at them, tear out there eyes from their sockets, and place them in a jar next to our bed so that they may forever gaze upon you as lifelessly as you do to me . . . If your heart beats for another, if your breathing becomes intoxicated by the aroma they emanate, I'll suffocate you slowly, painfully, with my kisses until your last sweet breath remains on my lips . . . We are connected, you and I . . . With our promise, our unconditional vow of love that we proclaimed to each other . . . An eternal restraint placed upon us by each other, who knew such pain you cause can feel so beautiful? You, my beloved, my dearest, my one and only sister, do I love unconditionally . . . My precious Rin . . ._

The creak of Kaito turning in his chair resonates in Rin's ears, drawing her back into focus. He grins, but then his warm expression falters when he notices Rin's pallor. Quietly, the boy whispers to Rin in a subtly worried tone, "Are you sure you should be back in school?"

Len glances up at Kaito's face with hatred smoldering like blue flame in his eyes.

Kaito's eyebrows knit together when he misunderstands the other's face as feeling ill.

Nearly hissing, Len says to Kaito, "I'm trying to take notes."

Confusion reigns Kaito's handsome face. "But," he answers haltingly, "class is already over; the lunch bell just rang."

Rin flashes an apologetic smile. Placing her forehead in to palm, she murmurs regretfully, "I see . . . I didn't realize . . ."

Kaito winces at Rin's sudden change of mood, pressing, "Are you sure you're alright . . ?"

"Ah," Rin quickly exclaims, slapping the cover of the notebook shut to conceal the writing.

"Don't worry about _me_," Len finishes for Rin.

Done packing up her belongings, Rin gets up to leave hurriedly. She bows awkwardly to Kaito, conscious of Len's presence, and anxiously begins walking away.

Kaito reaches out towards Rin, grabbing her wrist and not allowing her to take a step further from him.

"Why are you pushing yourself like this?" he shouts, and a few of their classmates look over in their direction.

Gently placing a hand on Kaito's arm, Rin loosens his grip on her with a delicate touch.

"That's because," Len murmurs with a smile, "at school I can learn a multitude of things . . ."

Eyes opened wide, his irises dilated with the beginnings of understanding Len's tone, Kaito drops his grasp on the other silently, standing with both hands hanging loosely at his sides.

Casting one last glance at Kaito, Len is assured that he won't follow them and leaves without another word.

* * *

"Len! _Please_!" Rin begs, staring at her brother with tears rolling down her cheeks.

Watching his sister with tears of betrayal obscuring both his vision and common sense, Len shoves her wrist under the scolding water flowing from the girls' bathroom faucet.

"Len, it _hurts_!" Rin complains, trying to remove her burning skin out from under the scorching water.

"I'm hurting too, Rin!" Len hisses at her, snatching her hand to place it on his beating heart.

"Eh?" She can feel her heart speed up, making her chest convulse in throbbing intervals.

Len leans over and places his forehead against hers desperately, his cold skin such a different temperature from her blushing cheeks and reddened ears; the pain of the burns on her wrists dissipates when compared to the warmth smoldering within her.

"Why does this pain feel so good . . ?" Len asks her, staring at her identical sapphire eyes with genuine confusion in his always confident, unwavering gaze. He continues, "When others see you . . . When you speak to them . . . I want to monopolize you. Seeing them watch you like all males do, I want to keep you, my precious sparrow, in a cage so that you may not be eaten by such vultures."

Rin remains silent, watching her brother with mirrored pain in her eyes.

"I love you," Len murmurs to her softly.

A ghost of a smile curving her lips, she brushes the soft flesh of her lips against his cold mouth. "As do I."

Len moves away, staring at Rin so intensely that she feels the need to look away, the faint traces of a glowing pink pervading her cheeks.

"Can you truly say that you love me alone and hate all else?" Len asks Rin almost inaudibly. Len clenches his fist as he waits for his sister's response.

Balling her hands into tight fists, Rin replies without much hesitation, "Yes; I love you, Len, and nothing or no one else."

There's a dreadful atmosphere of silence where her words hang in the air like an albatross, the soundless time passing by slower than the waning of the moon. Their heart beat, each pang in unison and identically loud, beat one hundred times a second; their identical blood runs at the same speed as a current leading to a waterfall, fast and unable to slow down.

Len delicately touches Rin's burn marks, beginning to say in a regretful tone as a single tear containing both sorrow and joy brims over his bottom eyelashes, "I . . ."

The sound of the door clicking shut echoes behind them. They turn around to find her staring at them with that same expression that morphed Kaito's face.

"R- . . . Rin-san?" Her eyebrows are furrowed, her hands fiddling at her mouth as she stands awkwardly at the doorway to the bathroom. Looking at Rin, she begins again a little louder, "Kagamine . . . Rin?"

Approaching the girl and taking grasp of her hands with her slender fingers, Rin says in a friendly voice, "Yes? What is it . . . Mik_u_-chan?"

* * *

**Did Miku catch Rin and Len? Did Kaito begin to notice Len's existence in his dear friend Rin? If so, what will happen? Find out in the next chapter!**


End file.
